1. Field of the Invention
The system of this invention resides in the area of tractor trailers and more particularly relates to a system to prevent the jackknifing of tractor trailers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jackknifing of tractor trailers is a problem occuring when the trailer starts moving independently of the direction of movement of tractor which sideways movement can cause serious accidents such as, for example, causing the tractor trailer to tip over with resulting injuries to the driver and possible accidents with other vehicles.